Romeo and Juliet: Teen Titans Style
by carry-on-who-chesters
Summary: First Story! It is basically the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet, but instead it is filled with my favorite cartoon cast of all: Teen Titans! BBRae centered. NO FLAMES PRETTY PLEASE! Rated T cause im nervous.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Yea, i'm new here, so please be a little nice. If you are i'll give you a virtual cookie ^-^

No flames please! Light critisism would be nice, though.

Sorry if some bad grammar crept its way into my story.

Alright enough stalling. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Two households, both alike in dignity

In fair Jump City where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

* * *

Chapter 1

Joseph Wilson and Wally West, friends of the Logan family, casually walked out of the pizza place. They strolled down the sidewalk, talking dirt about the Roth Family.

Down the street however, another group of teenagers were coming from the opposite direction towards them. Wally recognized the group instantly- Nicole, Toni, and Harold, friends of the Roth family. Wally smirked at Joseph and whispered as they passed by the group, "Fuck off." Toni stopped in her tracks and stomped towards Wally, fire raging through her eyes.

"What did you say to us?" She yelled, thrusting her finger at his face.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Wally dramatically gasped while putting his hand over his chest.

"You know what I mean! Did you just tell us to fuck off?" Toni yelled even louder this time. Some citizens walking by heard Toni's outburst and formed a circle around the group of teenagers as they verbally fought even more.

"I, an innocent friend to your rival family, would never say such a thing." Wally nudged his elbow to Joseph as he bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"I know your lying!" Toni screamed as she threw a punch at Wally, but missed. Wally then proceeded to tackle Toni to the ground. Nicole saw Toni fall to the ground with wide eyes. Her blue eyes sparked a flame as she punched Joseph in the face who stumbled backwards, in which Harold proceeded to tackle him to the ground.

The citizens watching this brawl started joining in by groups, punching and fighting other citizens that joined in too.

From the background, a teen with spiked jet black hair, black sunglasses, who wore a red t-shirt and dark denim jeans ran up to the brawl. He put up his hands and shouted, "STOP IT! THE MAYOR SAID NO MORE BRAWLS!"

"What's the matter, Grayson? You gonna run away like a pussy like always?" answered a harsh voice. Cartwheeling up from behind the fighting group came a pale girl about the same age as him with pink hair that was put up in a ponytail and emerald cat eyes, a cold smile worn on her face.

"Not now, Jenna. I'm not here to fight anyone, especially you." said Richard, putting his hands in front of him as he faced Jenna. Jenna scowled at Richard as he turned his back on her.

"Too bad, Dick." She hissed and proceeded to kick him in the stomach as he turned to face her again, dropping him to the ground. The two instantly began their own brawl. The others started fighting again as more citizens started to join in the big array of fighters too. Hearing of this, Trigon Roth, his wife Arella Roth, Steve Aliases and his wife Jessica Aliases ran up to the scene. Trigon and Steve glared daggers through each others eyes, getting into fighting position.

"Arella, give me my Swiss knife." Trigon said to his wife.

"No, you are not getting into this fight!" Arella yelled at her husband, gripping his shoulder.

"Jessica, hand me my dagger." Steve told his wife.

"Steve, you are not getting into any more brawls!"Jessica said to her husband as she tugged on his forearm.

"ENOUGH!" a familiar voice yelled. It was the Jump City Mayor. Richard and Jenna stopped and slowly walked closer to him. Joseph and Wally stood up next to Toni, Nicole, and Harold, rubbing their shoulders and heads as they faced the mayor. Slowly, the citizens halted their brawls and everyone turned to see the mayor, red-faced and a scowl that sent a shiver down everybody's spines.

"This is the 6th brawl this month!" he yelled. "I am getting more and more citizens in hospitals and even more complaints! So I suggest you stop the brawls, or you shall face the penalty of death!"

Everyone went wide eyed. The mayor turned to Trigon and Steve. "Trigon, come with me. Steve, meet me in my office at noon." The mayor and Trigon proceeded to walk off the streets. Steve walked up to Richard, who was still rubbing his sores.

"What happened just now?" questioned Steve sternly.

"The family's friends got into a brawl on the sidewalk. I tried to break it up, but Jenna came up and taunted me to fight her, then she tackled me." Richard stated and growled the last part.

"But where's-"

"Garfield?" Richard guessed. Steve nodded quickly. "I haven't seen him all day."

Steve ran a hand through his hair, clearly troubled as to figuring out where his son would be. Richard glanced above Steve's shoulders. A little way back was the Jump City Park where Garfield sat under a shaded tree, his green eyes sticking out from the background.

"Oh, never mind. I see him under that tree over there. Don't worry; I'll talk to him for you!" Richard quickly stated and ran off towards Garfield leaving Steve baffled.

* * *

"Hey Gar, Good Morning!" Richard yelled at Garfield as he ran toward him. The blonde haired, emerald-eyed boy looked up at Richard, obviously depressed, then looked back down.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Richard asked.

Garfield just stayed silent while looking at the ground.

"Oh, girl problems. I get it." Richard helped Garfield stand up and put his arm around his friend as he helped them both walk slowly down the sidewalk while Garfield slowly struggled to keep up with Richards quick pace. "So who is it?"

"I'm not telling you." Garfield answered back sharply. Garfield stopped, which forced Richards arm to fall off of his shoulders. Richard noticed and turned towards his depressed friend.

"Oh, come on! I'll swear not to tell anyone!" Garfield kept his lips closed, so Richard started guessing name of girls that they both knew. Then Richard asked the obvious question.

"Karen?"

"Nope."

"Cheshire?"

"No…!"

"Melvin!"

"God no! She acts like she's 10! Now stop bombarding me with girls names and leave me alone!"

Richard sighed in defeat, but kept beating Garfield with more questions.

"Is she at least hot?"

Garfield sighed. "The hottest."

"What is she like?"

"Awful. She won't give me the time of day. She always rejects me no matter how many flowers I give her or how many poems I write about her or even how many of my famous jokes I tell her." Garfield stated. Richard snickered when Garfield mentioned his jokes and Garfield gave him a death glare. Richard slightly coughed and paused for a second.

"What's her name?" Richard pestered on. Garfield sighed impatiently.

"Fine! It's Tara Markov." Garfield answered shamefully.

"Tara?" Richard said, obviously surprised. "That snobby, rich little backstabber? Come on, Garfield, you can do so much better than her! She's been with, like, every guy in Jump City!"

"Not. Helping." Garfield forced out through his gritted teeth.

Richard held his hands up in defense and exclaimed, "Sorry! Well, I'll help you out then. I'll take you to the Roth's costume party tonight. That will get your mind off of her with all the girls that will be there."

Garfield's eyes went wide at the sound of the Roth name. He had known that his family and the Roth family had been in a feud for years! "But it's a Roth party! We'll get kicked out for sure! Plus I'm not even going to look at a girl other than Tara."

"Dude, don't worry! Garth said he would get us in somehow. Plus it's a COSTUME party. No one will recognize us!"

Garfield thought about it for a while. He then answered with a sad but defeated sigh.

"Fine. But I'm only going to go to show you that there is no girl other than Tara I will love." Richard smirked and pulled out his cell phone.

"All right then! I'll tell Garth our plan about the party." and he ran off, leaving a sulking Garfield to walk back to his house.

* * *

...Well?

Was it good? I really hope it was.

It would mean the world to me if I could get a couple of reviews :)

If i do, i'll continue with the story.

...kthxbai ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Arella Roth was pacing back and forth in her living room, silently thinking to herself about the party that she set up tonight. She had been planning it for months, with Kori at her side of course. Both of them thought since Arella's daughter, Rachel, had turned 18 last month, she should find a simple "mate" as Kori liked to put it. Arella knew that Rachel had never had even a simple boyfriend before so this was going to be a difficult task. As Arella thought about the idea more, she paced even faster across the living room floor.

By no surprise, Kori entered the house with a knock and a smile on her face.

"Hello, Mrs. Roth. Is Rachel here?" Kori questioned Arella.

Arella walked up to Kori and sighed. "Yes, she is upstairs in her room."

Kori smiled and started up the stairs, but was interrupted by Arella as she said, "Wait Kori." Kori stopped and looked at Arella.

"I think it's time we talk to her about the party tonight."

Kori's face lit up and squealed as she led Arella up the stairs. Arella stumbled up the stairs, trying keep up with red-haired beauty.

As they walked over to Rachel's closed door, Arella knocked lightly which Kori ignored and just burst through the door.

Arella slowly walked behind Kori to find Rachel on her bed, face behind a book.

"Yes, Mother?" she responded from behind her book, as if she sensed that her mother came through the doorway.

Arella coughed slightly and spoke, "Rachel, Kori and I have been thinking and we want to know…"

Kori interrupted Arella and yelled with excitement, "Are you interested in finding a mate?"

Rachel looked up from her book quizzingly and shrugged. "I've never really thought about finding a boyfriend, much less liking one"

"Well you're almost 18, and we think it's time for you to find a good boyfriend." Arella stated.

"Also, we are also having the party tonight to help you find a mate." Kori smiled greatly as she ran to Arella's closet and ran back to the room. In Kori's hand was a black bag with the costume inside of it. Rachel looked quizzingly at the bag and pointed at it. Kori noticed and shouted, "OH! Sorry, it is supposed to be the costume of a raven." Rachel stared emotionlessly at the bag then at her mother, who was nodding approvingly. Rachel sighed as she got up out of the bed and grabbed the costume and went to go change in the closet.

Moments later, Rachel walked out of the closet dressed in her raven costume. The costume was just a black, thigh length strapless dress with purple feathers at the bottom hem of the dress. Kori stood beside her in front of the body-length mirror, dressed like a princess that just came out of a fairytale.

"Oh my goodness Rachel, you look glorious!" Kori screeched happily as she stared at Rachel through the mirror.

Arella smiled at Raven.

"So, will you…" Arella started.

"I'll try to find someone tonight." Rachel said with little enthusiasm. Arella still smiled greatly, not even bothered by the blandness of Rachel's voice.

Kori fixed Rachel's hair into a high stylish bun with two curly strands, one on each side of her face, caressing the sides of her face and put some black and purple feathers in her hair. Kori backed away from Rachel's hair as she admired her work. "You are most ready to find a mate tonight, Rachel!"

* * *

Garfield stood nervously in front of the Roth entrance to the ballroom.

"What if we get caught?" he said with shakiness in his voice.

Garth gave him a little push forward. "Don't worry about it. I'll get you guys. Garth was dressed as a merman, Richard was dressed as Batman (A/N: Oh… the irony), and Garfield was dressed as Zorro.

Garth pushed open the closed doors and they all entered the crowded ballroom. Garfield let out the breath he had been holding. Everyone was dressed in costumes so he wouldn't be recognized easily now.

Scanning the room, he saw a girl dressed as a black cat, but with pink hair. He recognized her vaguely. He then realized that it was Jenna. Jenna apparently caught his eye. She didn't notice anything at first, but then she tensed up, figuring out that it was Garfield.

Still watching her, he saw Jenna walk up to a big burly man in a fancy suit instead of a costume, otherwise known as Trigon Roth. Garfield's body went cold and stumbled behind a pillar. Peeking from the sides he continued to watch the conversation take action. Trigon was obviously drunk so he just smiled and shoved Jenna back into the party, but she refused as Jenna forced Trigon to listen to her. He saw her point in his direction. Garfield froze as Trigon almost looked straight at him. He saw Trigon's face turn from serious to fury as he listened to Jenna. Instead of stomping over to Garfield, ready to kick his ass all the way to China, he pointed to the door, indicating that Jenna leave. Jenna just stomped her foot so hard on the ground it shook. She harshly bumped her shoulder on Garfield's on her way out. He looked away quickly and walked the opposite direction from Jenna.

As he scanned the party looking for someone to talk to, his eyes caught onto Tara. She was dressed as a slutty bunny as she chatted away with some guy dressed as a cowboy by the punch table. Garfield felt a tug of jealousy in his gut as he made his way towards her, but then someone else caught his eye.

This girl was dressed as a raven, black and purple feathers flowing behind her, kind of like a tail, as they caressed the ground. She also had black, almost purple, hair that was styled into a bun as if some angel styled it by their own hands. She wore pale skin that shined as she stood in the moonlight shining from a window behind her as she grazed over the punch bowl. Her pale skin would have looked sickly on another person, but on her it looked absolutely gorgeous. Garfield didn't even feel it when his feet moved into overdrive walking over to the mysterious girl that was gazing upon the crowd.

"Hey there." He said softly as he approached her from behind. The girl turned around and looked up at him.

"Hi." she said even softer as she smiled.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life." He muttered out before he could even catch it.

He saw her face creep up a blush under her mask as she looked down at the floor. No guy had ever called her beautiful before, much less the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She wanted to say something back but the masked being rambled on.

"I know it's sudden, since I don't know you or anything. For some reason though, I feel drawn to you, like some string is pulling me closer to you little by little."

He held her hand in his and kissed it. Oh how he longed to hear her name, but he thought that it could wait until later. He looked up from her hand to notice that the mystery girl's mouth was agape and she was blushing more than ever. She regained herself quickly though and smiled.

"If you really think that, why don't you have a dance with me." She purred as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

Garfield was shocked that she would be into him so quickly. I mean, she doesn't even know him. Either way, he was ecstatic to have a dance with her.

A slow song crept its way to the speakers as they reached a spot to dance together on. He grabbed her waist as she wrapped her hands around his neck. For the short moment, it was slightly awkward, but they soon melted into the song as they danced in each other's arms. Every now and then he would give her a quick spin and spin her back into his arms just as quickly, as if he never wanted her to leave his embrace. As the song reared to its last beat, he dipped her in a slow manor and brought her back up just to look into her eyes. Both Garfield and the mystery girl were smiling greatly.

To his surprise, the girl and pushed her lips onto his, forcefully but gently. He was taken the slightest bit aback by this, but he just as quickly sunk into her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her slightly off the ground. He quickly forgot about Tara. To him, this girl was simply amazing.

"Rachel, Arella wants to speak with you." Kori said with an edge in her voice as she walked up to the intimate couple. Rachel slowly pulled apart and lingered to look into his eyes just for a little longer. Slowly, she turned from him and walked away with Kori. Garfield's eyes followed her as he saw her walk through a doorway, disappearing from his sight. He couldn't move. He didn't want to move. He wanted to stay there and pick up that girl and carry her off into the sunset.

'Wait,' Garfield thought, 'Isn't Arella the wife of Trigon Roth?' Garfield slightly gasped at his realization. 'That means that…. Rachel is a Roth?' Garfield suddenly felt a wave of anger, sadness, and hurt wash over him. The girl that he loved within a second was a Roth? But… he couldn't! Her family was the enemy of his family, but…. She wasn't. Garfield snapped back into reality, realizing that the party was almost over and slowly walked towards the door to the outside to meet Richard and Garth.

Rachel walked with Kori, but when she got into the doorway, she dragged Kori with her against the wall next to the doorway.

Kori was surprised by this and whispered, "What? Why are we stopping?"

Rachel peered from behind the wall and pointed in the direction towards Garfield and said softly, "Who…. Who is that?"

Kori looked to where Rachel was pointing. "Oh, I think that's Roy, son of the Harper family."

Rachel shook her head. "No not him." She pointed harder. "The other guy that's walking out the front door!"

Kori looked even farther. "That's Isaiah, son of the Crockett family."

Rachel face palmed. "No, not him either." She pointed directly at Garfield. "Who is THAT guy! RIGHT THERE! The guy in the mask and cape?"

Kori looked right at Garfield. "Oh…. I have no idea."

Rachel sighed and face-palmed, then looked up at Kori as if she was about to explode any moment. She could forget how ditzy her friend could be.

"Well, would you go and please find out?" she asked her as softly as she could, which was still pretty forceful.

Kori did so and came back to Rachel with a confusing expression written on her face that kind of looked calm, angry, and sad at the same time.

"That is Garfield, son of your rival family, the Logan's"

Rachel gasped as tears welled up into her eyes which she forced to keep from pouring down her flushed cheeks. He was a Logan? The boy that she only met 10 minutes ago, and fell in love with in a moment's notice. Rachel blinked away the tears as she turned to Kori. Kori just took her hand, not noticing Rachel's tear filled eyes, and walked her to the door.

"Didn't my mother wanted to see me?"

Kori just smiled sincerely and said, "Well, it is far too late now. Let's just go on to bed. Your mother is probably already asleep anyway." Kori walked out of the door towards her house as Rachel walked out of the ballroom to her own bedroom, her tears weighing her down.

* * *

Next chapter done :D WOO!

I'm proud of myself for this, and I hope you guys like this chapter

And for those people who are going to ask, I am trying to make this story mostly like the original Romeo and Juliet story just with Teen Titans. I may have a couple of twists in the sorry but not really anything too noticeable.

PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean a whole lot to me if you did


	3. Chapter 3

Hellooo :D Sorry that this chapter is so short. Next chapter will be lots longer, I Pinkie Pie Promise!

And for those that DONT want Rachel and Garfield killed... Cant make any promises.

Reviews are still greatly appreciated! It would make my day if more people review c:

Oh well, ON WITH THA SHOW- I MEAN STORY!

* * *

Chapter 4

Garfield had quietly walked out of his house and was now running over to the Roth house. He didn't realize how desperately needed to see Rachel again until she was out of his site. Right as he got home, he quickly changed out of his Zorro costume, into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and sprinted down the road to the Roth manor and climbed the iron bar gate that guarded the house.

"For you, my love." He whispered and landed on the opposite side of the fence.

What he didn't notice was the Richard and Garth had noticed that Garfield had gone. They had gone over to his house to see if he made it home okay, since he didn't walk home with them. Now they were now running all over the Jump City Streets shouting his name.

Richard then stopped, catching his breath.

"I just know Garfield is running towards Tara's house. But why can't we find him then?"

Garth just yawned as he stopped too.

"I have no idea." Garth yawned so loud that it forced Richard to yawn too.

Garth sighed in defeat and spoke tiredly, "I don't know about you Richard, but I'm going back home to bed. I know Garfield is going to show up back in his house in the morning anyway." And he trudged off.

Richard just sighed heavily and walked slowly behind Garth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garfield was sneaking around the dark, outside walls of the manor trying not to be seen from any windows above. As he was sneaking around, trying to find Rachel's bedroom window, he noticed a balcony with double wide, glass doors that wore white silk drapes that flowed with the soft breeze. He smiled and slowly walked to the underside of the balcony.

_'But how am I going to get her attention?'_ Garfield pondered. A light bulb then popped over his head. His head snapped up as he snapped his fingers and whispered, 'I got it!'

He proceeded to gaze through the grass, looking for a pebble to throw at her balcony doors. Feeling the ground with his fingers, they came upon a small, rounded pebble that looked small enough to not break her doors if needed.

Aiming his pebble filled hand at the doors, Garfield squinted his eyes to try and make a better shot. Just as Garfield was about to throw the pebble, the doors of the balcony swung open. His face went numb. We quickly dropped the pebbles and rushed under the balcony, hoping he wasn't seen.

Rachel was on her bedroom balcony, looking up at the night sky with her head in her hands, and sighed heavily.

"Why is it the guy I can't have? I think the universe is punishing me for something."

Garfield, still right under her balcony, was listening intently to every word she was saying.

"I mean, if it was any other guy from any other family, this wouldn't be so complicated." Garfield heard this and his heart fluttered. He put his hand to his heart as he sunk down to the ground, smiling giddily.

"The guy I actually want to be with, the guy I might actually want to spend the rest of my life with just has to be a Logan." He heard a pause then a sigh as she spoke again. "All I know is that I love him."

Garfield by now was exploding with happiness and raced from under the shadows into Rachel's plane of sight.

"You really do?!" Garfield whispered happily.

Rachel noticed him now and she gasped and whispered harshly.

"Garfield you can't be here! If my dad sees you, he's going to…"

"Oh I don't care about that! I love you Rachel Roth!"

Garfield then proceeded to climb the vines that hung down from the wall adjacent to Rachel's balcony.

As he got to the top, Rachel pulled him up and she immediately wrapped her arms around him and hugged and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Garfield did the exact same and just enjoyed Rachel's embrace.

After a few minutes, Garfield pulled apart slowly, but still held her close to him. He turned and noticed that the sun was already on the brim of the horizon.

"I need to go." Garfield said softly as he looked into Rachel's heartbroken eyes.

"When will I see you again?" she questioned softly as her grip around his neck tightened.

Garfield thought for a moment, but was interrupted by Rachel.

"How about I'll send my friend Kori to you and sort something out?"

Garfield smiled greatly. "I like that idea." He gave her one last little kiss then cascaded down the vines on her balcony. He blew a quick kiss to her as he climbed over her fence and ran off. Rachel caught the kiss and held it close to her heart as she sighed of sadness, happiness, and serenity.


End file.
